In telecommunications networks, e.g., in cellular networks as specified by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), communication services may be provided on the basis of Internet Protocol (IP) transport channels to a user equipment (UE). One example of such communication services is a voice call established through infrastructure of the network referred to as IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). In this case, an IMS node referred to as Proxy Call Session Control Function (P-CSCF) may interact with IP based transport infrastructure of the network, e.g., referred to as Evolved Packet Core (EPC) so as to provide IP based bearers for carrying User Plane (UP) traffic of the voice call to or from the UE. Such bearers may be regarded as an information transmission path having defined characteristics, such as capacity, delay, bit error rate, or the like. Other IP based communication services which may be provided in telecommunications networks include data calls using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), VoIP over LTE (VoLTE) or other packet-switched technology, video call services, chat services, mobile TV services, and/or the like. However, for such IP based communication services there exist only limited possibilities of monitoring Quality of Service (QoS). For example, it is important to have a complete view of a “call” through the different interfaces and protocols. Since there is no common identifier across all involved interfaces and protocols, correlation capabilities of the various signaling call flows across different network interfaces remains to be a significant challenge.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide efficient and scalable techniques to combine/correlate various signaling call flows across different network interfaces throughout mobile operator's entire geographical area.